


Suits

by surrealmeme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aro/Ace, M/M, ShiIta, Suits, aro/ace neji, formal wear, self indulgent TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: . “And I know you’ll like my mission because it involves me in a tailored suit.”Shisui grinned. “I do like the sound of that,” he said, “but what kind of mission would you be going on that requires that? You better not be posing as some kind of high-class escort or something.”





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is total self-indulgent trash because I love shiita and I'm so late to the naruto fandom. fun fact: my mom's the one who told me that naruto is genuinely good and made me decide to read it

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” the two men said in unison, faces obscured by both a porcelain mask and a curtain of hair. They gracefully rose and silently left the room, walked through the hallways and down the stairs of the tower. Once they had reached the ground floor, opened the door, and stepped out into the village, one of them asked,

“Would you be available in half an hour for mission preparation, Crow-san?”

“Of course, Dove-san,” the other replied. “Shall we meet in front of the calligraphy store?”

“Alright.”

They went their separate ways then, slipping through the people and pathways of the village. The crow walked to the rather large apartment he shared, located close to his family home at the edge of the village. Removing his mask, he quickly glanced at the Uchiha compound, which no longer functioned as a blocked-off community. He and Shisui had gone through hell, but they had managed to stop an imminent coup d’état and come far in repairing relations with the village.

“I think you’ll like my new mission, Shisui,” Itachi said when he set down his mask and hung up his armor and sword. As he removed the ANBU shirt, Shisui entered the room.

“Yeah?” he said. “More than, well, you half naked? ‘Cause that’s what I’m in the mood for right now.”

“Sometimes I think you’re more of a pervert than Kakashi-senpai, Shisui,” Itachi said exasperatedly. Grabbing a loose clan shirt from his dresser, Itachi covered up his torso, lightly smirking and earning an exaggerated frown from Shisui. “And I know you’ll like my mission because it involves me in a tailored suit.”

Shisui grinned. “I _do_ like the sound of that,” he said, “but what kind of mission would you be going on that requires that? You better not be posing as some kind of high-class escort or something.”

“Your dirty mind is incorrigible,” Itachi replied. “Of course I’m not pretending to be a prostitute. It’s a really simple mission, actually, not normally something that ANBU would be sent on.”

“Then I’m even more confused as to why _you’d_ be sent, ‘Tachi,” Shisui said. “It may have escaped your attention, but you’re one of the most skilled ANBU.”

“Flattery won’t get me to take off my shirt, Shisui.”

“That was _not_ what I was doing, and you know that! A fact was stated, that’s all, and it’s not like I think about sex _all_ the time,” Shisui protested. “A fair amount of time, maybe, but still.”

Itachi glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now, Shisui. I’ll be back in a few hours. Suit fitting takes much more time than any form of clothes shopping has a right to.”

“Well, I’m not missing out on an opportunity to eye-fuck you for hours,” Shisui said matter-of-factly. “Let’s go,” he said, teleporting to the door, which was _extremely_ unnecessary, in Itachi’s opinion.

“Indeed, let’s go,” Itachi echoed, following Shisui out the door. “Wait, you don’t even know where we’re going, Shisui.”

“Of course I know,” Shisui quizzically said. “There’s only one suit place in Konoha.”

“Yes, but I’m meeting my partner for this mission before going to the shop,” Itachi explained.

“Who?”

“Hyuuga Neji. One of their prodigies, but a branch member. A year older than Sasuke and an ANBU captain as well. Often takes missions as a jounin and prefers them over the ANBU missions, likely because he’s able to work with his genin team and friends again,” Itachi summarized.

“Well, you’re definitely not a stalker,” Shisui remarked. “How and why do you know all of this? It’s not like you’re friends with him. He’s like you – the quiet, thoughtful, reclusive type.”

“Shisui, I have friends, and Neji-san is one of them,” Itachi informed. “Who else could I browse tea shops, calligraphy supplies, and antique bookstores with? Certainly not you.”

“And don’t forget the shampoo and conditioner aisle,” Shisui added snarkily, perhaps because he was annoyed that he was completely unaware of the Hyuuga’s presence in Itachi’s life.

Itachi sighed, walking faster toward the spot he had agreed to meet Neji at.

“Come, Shisui, and try to subdue your perversion and rudeness.”

“Would that I could!” Shisui laughed.

“I never said you could come with me, Shisui.”

“And yet, you’re making no sign of protest. It even sounded like you had completely accepted my following, what with how you told me to shut up around your sophisticated, cultured friend.”

“I suppose the tailor could appreciate an assistant he doesn’t have to pay,” Itachi relented. “After all, the sight of me getting fitted and being able to make suggestions as to the details of the suit should be payment enough for you, right, Shisui?”

“So you _do_ want me to come,” Shisui said, grinning. “And yes, I do intend to have as much fun with this as possible. You said I should assist the tailor, ‘Tachi? Well, I bet taking all your measurements will be greatly helpful.”

Itachi didn’t reply, partly because he caught sight of Neji and partly because he knew he didn’t have a sufficient comeback.

“Itachi-san.”

“Neji-san.”

“A clansman?” Neji asked, looking towards Shisui.

“Yes,” Itachi affirmed. “This is Shisui, who invited himself.”

“Yo,” Shisui said. “Now I see why you two get along; you’re both so stiff and formal. Aren’t you supposed to be friends?”

“We’ve barely spoken,” Neji pointed out, turning his white, eerily blank eyes towards Shisui. “And they were standard greetings. How would you know our pattern of speech towards each other?”

“The appointment’s soon,” Itachi reminded, trying to avoid a passive-aggressive war of words between two highly powerful shinobi. “We should go.”

And so they went, with much less snarking and veiled jabs than there would have been if Itachi had not intervened. Although, at one point, he did have to say,

“Shisui, there’s no reason for jealousy. You hate the kind of shopping I do, remember? It’s too stuffy and pretentious for you, as you put it. That’s why I go with Neji-san, who happens to share my interests.”

“Since when was I jealous?”

“Since you wrapped your arm around my waist, rather tightly, on a hot day. You get hot easily as well, and hate it,” Itachi informed.

“You didn’t complain.”

“No, I didn’t,” Itachi admitted.

“So what’s the problem?”

“It’s the principle of the matter.”

Neji, who had been listening to the conversation and finding it somewhat unpleasant and uncomfortable, said,

“I happen to be aromantic and asexual, so there really isn’t a reason to worry, Uchiha-san.”

“Oh, I knew that already,” Shisui said, smirking. “I just think banter is fun, especially with people who take everything so seriously.”

Shisui, although it was very easy to forget due to his open, joking, energetic attitude, could be a highly manipulative person, a skill he sometimes casually used for his own entertainment.

The three had reached the tailor’s, a small specialty store. It was an average Konoha shop judging by the exterior, but the interior was tastefully and classically decorated. A bell rang when the door was opened and the owner soon appeared, before any of them had sat down on the comfortable-looking sofa.

“Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san, and Uchiha-san,” the tailor politely greeted. He gestured to Itachi and Neji to come forward, easily identifying them as the ones to be fitted. Shisui slightly frowned – it shouldn’t have been that simple. Just because he didn’t possess the ethereal beauty that the other two seemed to have didn’t mean he wasn't attractive. Far from it; it was accepted throughout the village youths that he was one of the most handsome young men.

“What type of suit are you needing?” the tailor asked. “I’ve been informed that they’re for a mission, so if a battle is anticipated, the suits can be made of special fabric.”

“Thank you for the offer, but that won’t be necessary,” Neji said. “We’ll be attending a formal gala full of dignitaries and corporate magnates. All from the Five Great Nations, and almost all civilian.”

The tailor appeared somewhat confused as to why attending a fancy party with nearly no ninja would be considered a mission, but nodded anyway.

“I see,” he said. “It’s not a white tie affair, I’m sure?”

“No,” Itachi confirmed. “Black tie optional, thankfully.”

The tailor responded with a thin smile and a short chuckle.

“Is there any chance either of you will opt for an nontraditional jacket and trousers?” he asked. “It’s become generally accepted for black tie optional, recently.”

Shisui’s eyes brightened.

“Do it,” he called out. “It’ll be hot.”

Itachi opened his mouth to either apologize to the tailor or to reprimand Shisui; he hadn’t decided yet. But it turned out neither would be an option.

Laughing, the tailor said, “Uchiha-san, I believe your input would be quite valuable. Come up here, if you will.”

Shisui grinned and sauntered over to where the tailor was looking through jackets.

“So, just what does black tie optional mean?” Shisui asked.

“It’s still formal, but you have the option to wear a dark suit in a color other than black. The shirt should still be a solid white, but any dark-colored tie is fine. Depending on the tie, you might be able to get away with a light grey shirt. The shoes should still be the standard,” the tailor explained.

“’Tachi,” Shisui said, “you do know that you’ll have basically no choice in your suit now, right?”

“Obviously,” Itachi deadpanned. “I don’t care.”

“Great!” Shisui said. “Now, put these on.”

He thrust a bundle of dark fabric into Itachi’s arms and shooed him into the dressing room. Itachi was momentarily surprised that Shisui didn’t try to accompany him, but then realized that it was because of his newfound passion for tailoring, and decided that he would rather have Shisui follow him into the dressing room.

In the main room of the store, a shirt, tie, belt, and pair of shoes were selected for Itachi, while Neji, thankful that no one had come with him, efficiently moved through the store and picked out a suit himself.

Holding the four items, Shisui walked over to the dressing room and chucked them into the stall.

“Don’t throw the clothes, Shisui!” Itachi reprimanded. “They’re expensive.”

“Like you would drop any of them,” Shisui retorted.

Slightly sighing, Itachi dressed himself in the clothes picked out for him. As he adjusted the tie in the mirror, he couldn’t deny that Shisui had selected an ensemble that suited him very well. He didn’t know if it was a coincidence or an intentional homage, but the colors of the suit were very Uchiha: midnight blue for the jacket and trousers, only a few shades darker than the average dark navy clan shirt. A crisp white shirt, similar to the pale, easily burning skin that ran in the clan’s genes, but also part of the clan’s symbol. A dark red tie, connected to, again, the Uchiha clan symbol, but also the deep crimson of their _kekkei genkai_.

Itachi stepped out of the dressing room and into the main area of the store and said,

“How much is it? I’ll be buying the whole set.”

Smirking, Shisui remarked, “Blunt and to the point as always, ‘Tachi? You know I’m good at this kind of stuff.”

“Yes, I suppose you are,” Itachi replied. He took the wad of bills out of the pocket of his normal clothes, paid a considerable amount to the tailor, and requested that the suit be packed in a garment bag. He took his clothes back to the dressing room to change, which Neji was leaving from.

Like Itachi, his suit also reflected his clan: The simplistic, more traditional version of the Hyuuga clan symbol was black and white; the thick, long hair that the clan’s genes dictated was the darkest, purest black. However, while Itachi had darkened one of his clan’s colors, Neji had lightened it, opting for a dark charcoal jacket and trousers. The shirt he wore was white, with a very slight touch of cream, very much like his own _kekkei genkai_. Neji’s tie was made of dark purple silk, and although it very much suited him, Itachi first missed how it connected to Neji’s heritage. He then remembered that in the old artworks in the scrolls pertaining to the growth of Konoha, the Byakugan was painted not white, but a lavender color. Light purple on white would look odd, so the tie was dark instead.

When Itachi redressed in his clothes and brought out the suit, he saw that Shisui was holding a small bag in his hand.

“Did you buy something for yourself?” Itachi asked him, as he handed the suit to the tailor so that they could be packed.

“Depending on how you look at it,” Shisui responded.

“That’s not an answer.”

“I’ll show you later,” Shisui said. “Oh, and I remembered that I have an errand to run; I’ll meet you at the apartment later.”

“Of course,” Itachi said, a little slower and more suspiciously than usual.

He and Neji walked back to village square, discussing their upcoming mission, then parted ways. Shisui went deeper into the center of the village, to a shopping district, from which he would return in an hour and a half, bearing yet another small bag.

At his apartment, Itachi, feeling hungry, checked the clock and saw that it had been several hours since he last ate. Opening the fridge to see a decent amount of simple ingredients, he began to cook a small meal. He didn’t know for sure when Shisui would be returning, so left only a small extra portion – only about enough for a young child, not a healthy young man. Shisui could cook for himself, or would eat out, and having some extra food was never a bad thing.

Itachi had nothing to do the next day, and had been feeling stressed recently, which he knew was something he should avoid. After ending all significant threats of a coup and then being sent on another mission only a day after, he had collapsed from exhaustion and prolonged stress. He was taken to the hospital, where it was discovered that his body had become vulnerable and weak due to the stress and that he had a genetic predisposition to being overstressed. Coupling that with his tendency to work himself into the ground, it was deemed threatening to his health to let his stress levels rise.

It was a disturbing thing to see: a thirteen year old child, burdened with the responsibility to prevent civil war between his family and village and constant orders to kill other people, collapsing onto the ground, his small, thin, bird-bone body looking as if it had been broken on the inside. His bloodstained sword fell out of his grasp and the other weapons kept on his body were shaken loose as well. His eyes closed, and his thin face was streaked with the blood that had streamed from those eyes.

Regardless of the efforts made by the Sandaime and his family, Itachi was not allowed to leave the ANBU, although it was made sure that Danzo would no longer have jurisdiction over him.

He sighed, trying to clear his mind. _I have nothing to do tomorrow, and there’s a nice bottle of sake. Perhaps I’ll drink some of it._

He took it and an _ochoko_ cup out of the cabinet, intending to drink the sake warm. The water quickly heated and Itachi placed the sake bottle in it, then leaned against the counter and closed his eyes.

 _There’s no reason for me to be so stressed anymore,_ he told himself. _Everything’s fine. The clan and the village are satisfied. Sasuke is safe, happy, and a chuunin._ I _am safe and happy._

When the sake was done heating, Itachi set it next to his food and began to eat. Soon, the door opened, marking Shisui’s return.

“Did you eat?” Itachi asked. “I didn’t make enough for you.”

“I had some _teppanyaki_ with Kakashi and Anko when I ran into them,” Shisui answered, walking into the kitchen. “ _Ooh_ , is that the sake you were gifted that one time?”

Shisui grabbed an _ochoko_ cup for himself and began to pour the alcohol. Seeing Shisui’s movements, Itachi quickly picked up his own cup, holding it with both hands, and accepted the sake with an incline of his head. Itachi waited for Shisui to begin drinking, then slightly turned to the side and drank his own sake.

“Please, ‘Tachi,” Shisui said, “stop being so formal. It’s awkward – I’m not your dad or something.”

“You’re older than me, Shisui,” Itachi said, “and there’s a way these things are supposed to be done.”

“Whatever you say,” Shisui replied, leaning further back in his chair. “Aren’t you gonna ask me where I disappeared to?”

“Not really,” Itachi answered, most of his attention directed to his food. “It’s not like you’re going to tell me if you don’t feel like it.”

Shisui placed two small bags on the table, one of which was the one he had been holding at the tailor’s.

“And these are?” Itachi asked, setting down his knife.

Shisui didn’t answer, but started removing the items from the bags. Itachi still couldn’t tell what they were, for they were further packaged: one in an even smaller drawstring pouch and the other in a tiny padded box.

“For you,” Shisui said, opening the pouch to remove a length of thin red silk. He stood, moving behind Itachi to gather his long hair in a loose ponytail, secured with the silk. “I asked the tailor from today if he could cut a strip of silk into a hair ribbon of sorts. It’ll look so nice with that suit.”

“Thank you, Shisui,” Itachi said, surprised at the gesture. Shisui wasn’t the type for gifts – he’d much rather share experiences with someone he loved. The last and only other gift Shisui had given to Itachi was the necklace he wore everyday.

Shisui accepted Itachi’s thanks with a nod and a smile, moving back over the where the box rested on the counter. He opened it, showing Itachi a pair of simple onyx stud earrings.

“I know you got your ears pierced on a rare impulse last year,” Shisui said. “Even though you never wear earrings, you made sure not to let them close up.”

Even more surprised, Itachi asked, “Who told you that? I thought it was a secret.”

“Anko. She wheedled it out of Genma – he did them, right?”

“Yes, he did,” Itachi answered, softly and a little wondrously. “You shouldn’t have bought all of this for me, Shisui. I’m sure it was expensive.”

“I didn’t just buy them for you, ‘Tachi,” Shisui said. “I like seeing you pretty, and I know you would never buy them for yourself. If it bothers you, let’s just say I bought them for me.”

“No, that’s not it, I’m grateful…” Itachi trailed off. “Put them on me,” he then said, smiling.

Shisui did, carefully moving the loose strands of Itachi’s hair out of the way and pushing the studs through the tiny holes in his ears. After Shisui had secured the backings, he rearranged the hair he had pushed aside.

“You can’t wear the necklace with the suit, so I got these,” Shisui explained. “Call me possessive, but it sort of pissed me off that the one day you look so perfect, you wouldn’t be wearing the necklace I got you.”

“Thank you, Shisui,” Itachi said, “you self-serving, possessive bastard.”

**Extra:**

_“They’re so hot.”_

_“I know right? And_ so _pretty.”_

_“Look at that hair. I’d kill for that hair.”_

_“Fuck, they’re prettier than my girlfriend.”_

Whispers followed the two young men as they walked through the village, headed towards the Hokage’s office. Immaculately and stylishly dressed in suits, long hair glossy and carefully brushed. Cascading down like a waterfall along the back of one, and loosely bound at the nape of the other’s neck, exposing the creamy, pale skin.

Most of the comments were awed, complimentary, and somewhat jealous, but some were filthy and threatening.

_“Wouldn’t it be so hot to just grab one of them and fuck him right there? All that hair would fall out of the tie and get all dirty.”_

_“Hell yeah. He thinks he’s so good and perfect anyway, being some prodigy of a clan that tried to start a war. Acts like he’s better than all of us, with that cold, aloof attitude.”_

_“The other one too. The Hyuuga prodigy – best they’ve had in generations, they boast. And he acts just like the damned Uchiha.”_

_“All you’d have to do is blindfold them real good – I’ve got a friend that’s really good at sealing jutsu. Then you could do anything you wanted with them.”_

The two prodigies in question heard the comments, but made no response or showed any sign of acknowledgment. After all, those bitter perverts would simply stay in the shadows, muttering away, for they knew that in a fight, they had no chance of victory. Plus, they were also being intimidated by the family members that had suddenly appeared, menacingly glowering at them with pulsing veins and blood-red eyes.

_“Shit!”_

_“I’m getting outta here – don’t want nothing to do with the psychopathic one over there with a brother complex.”_

_“Hell, the Hyuuga’s cousins are here too. Who knew such an innocent face could be so fucking terrifying.”_

_“Oh,_ fuck _, their goddamned fathers are here.”_  

  


 

  


  



End file.
